Choosing A Name
by Issbura
Summary: Fleur and Hermione try to choose the perfect name for the new member of their family.


_Don't own the characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Choosing A Name**

"How about Morgan?" asked Hermione as her gaze roamed through the book lying on her lap.

"Too…Pirate?" she answered shaking her head in the negative.

Her blonde partner was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, watching the brunette rest on the couch with a playful expression. It was early evening and the sun filtering through the living room window reached her lover's chocolate locks giving them a lighter color and making her look more sexy than ever, with her bare feet, ripped jeans and white top. Hermione's gaze stayed locked on the printed pages oblivious to her lover's mood as Fleur walked over and kissed her on the cheek, sitting on her end of the couch.

"Juan?" asked the brunette once more.

Blue eyes were rolled. "Too Latino," she said and took her lover's stretched limbs placing small feet on her jean clad lap and massaging them softly, trying to win her attention.

"Ronald then?" Hermione was starting to get a little hopeless at the prospect of finding a suitable name for the new family member.

The suggestion made Fleur laugh. "Too moronic," she said, making reference to the person of the same name than the name itself.

The soft laughter was received by a killer look from Hermione, who didn't appreciate the mocking of his friend and the lack of effort from her lover. They had been at it for the last few days and still couldn't pick the right one. It always was too silly, too English, too French, too serious or another thousand million toos. The comment, though, had made Hermione look up, probably as her lover had intended. Her brown eyes captured the feminine figure, clad only in a lacy bra and a pair of ragged shorts, making her insides flicker with desire.

Moving closer to Fleur, the brunette wrapped one arm around her waist resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, kissing her neck in the process.

"Let's make our little one" she said huskily as she was made to straddle the other's body. All day's efforts forgotten when their lips met with passion.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_The next week__…_

"Zeus?" said Fleur as they walked holding hands through Diagon alley, enjoying the weather and relaxed atmosphere.

"Too mythological," answered the brunette halting them in front of the bookstore, while she inspected the newest tomes trough the window.

The continued with their stroll, glancing at the variety of shops and multitude of people walking around without specific purpose and sitting here and there eating ice cream or investigation their newest acquisition. A mother trying to stop her child from running of to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with his friends. A grey owl pecking the head of her owner. Even an old man trying not to step on his long beard as he walked.

"Wang!" they heard a female voice call as she launched herself into her lover's waiting arms.

Blue eyes met brown. "Too Asian," they said in unison and started laughing.

Suddenly a shop across the street caught Hermione's attention and she dragged Fleur inside. The interior was decorated in various shades of pink while a multitude of lingerie collections were exhibited on the walls. Brown eyes locked on a black two pieces attired and back at her blonde lover, eyes roaming over her body.

"You'd look so sexy in that!" whispered Hermione, pressing her body against Fleur's. "Try it on?"

Not pausing for a response, the brunette took the item from its hanger and walked confidently to the changing rooms, pushing Fleur inside of one before stepping in herself and closing the door behind her. Hermione pressed her back against one of the walls waiting for her lover to change and growing more impatient as every piece of clothing was discarded. Finally Fleur was done and her eyes met Hermione's in search of approval and taking a step back at her response. Lustful eyes, watched their prey and approaching the blonde in one step, she capture her lips furiously.

"Want to try again?" Fleur managed to ask against soft lips before responding eagerly to her lover's ministrations.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_A few__ months later…_

"I like this one, Émile…it´s French," the brunette said trying to convince the blue eyed woman.

"Nah, it reminds me of this stalker I had back in France." Placing a kiss on her lover's temple, Fleur stood from the bed, walking to the bathroom.

Hermione was sitting with her back against the wooden headboard, the same book of names on her lap. Her chocolate hair was sticking in all directions and her eyes were puffy from sleep as she read through the pages over and over again. Time was running out and she was getting desperate on choosing the perfect name before that special moment came.

"Filch?" said Hermione louder, making sure the blonde could hear her over the shower noise.

"Don't even joke about that!" came the reverberating response from the bathroom.

"Baby, we've been trying to decide for a long time and you can't make up your mind. There is no more time!" the brunette was getting truly exasperated by her lover's indecision.

A few minutes later the water ceased and out came Fleur, a small, white towel wrapped around her still dripping body. Standing on the threshold, she grinned sexily at Hermione, who responded with an irritated gaze, before letting the towel fall to the floor and displaying her flawless skin. Chocolate eyes widened in reaction before reverting to their previous state, even though the blood had started to make its way to her cheeks.

"Don't even think about it" said Hermione warningly as she adverted her gaze.

"Think about what?" answered Fleur with feigned innocence as she walked towards her lover.

"Seducing me" the answer was barely whispered.

Hermione felt the bed shift as her lover climbed on it and straddle her body, but wasn't able to form a coherent complaint. Her hand were placed on the soft flesh of her lover's hips and her shin was lifted by a warm fist making brown meet blue.

"Don't you want to try to conceive our little one?" asked Fleur placing light kisses along her lover's jaw.

"Fleur, it's a DOG! And they're bringing it tomorrow!" said Hermione exasperated.

"I know, but don't you love trying?" grinned the blonde as she pressed her body closer.

"Whatever, we can name the dog later…" answered the brunette as she let her lover claim her once more.

**END**


End file.
